The Elementals of Wawanakwa
by Scalec
Summary: TDI has a secret. Hidden on the island are 22 relics that hold power over the elements. These are found by the campers and give them extraordinary gifts. But like all hero stories, a horrible enemy arrives. WARNING! T/G is ruined, N/C will be one side.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wawanakwa, or Total Drama Island, or the saying 'Get your head out of the clouds'. **

**I do, however, own Lord Rove and his Nightmares. **

**So this is story is an adventure that happens along time ago in the past and then at the campers time in Playa de Losers.**

Prologue

From the air, Todd looked down on his friends fighting Lord Rove and his army, each side getting weaker yet more determined. He saw Caitlin and her army of the dead fighting a rather large group of Roves' Nightmares, with Betty keeping up a defense for them. She was showing the nightmares the army appearing from all sides, and they were all confused and lost. J.D. was throwing meteor after meteor at his group of Nightmares, with Kiel strengthening each rock with his own powers. Joe and Ava, meanwhile, were seducing the Nightmares to be suicidal and let themselves be strangled by vines.

Everyone else, however, was taking their best shot at Lord Rove. He was a giant creature, built like a centaur. He had to at least be as big as the large cliff on one side of their country, with his horns as big as the fresh water sharks inhabiting the island. He had shaggy, coarse dark hair, with a blackened silver chest plate covering his upper half. His truly most frightening feature, though, was his eyes. They had no pupil, or iris. It was just pure, deep, and black. It was haunting, and had infested the groups' dreams for the whole of the war.

Todd's thoughts were interrupted by the sight of his beautiful Greta shouting out orders from the front. He looked away, ashamed from what had happened hours ago, but Greta still flashed in his mind. She had thick, black hair that, Todd thought, danced in the wind. Her flowing dress was black and forest green, which perfectly matched the tiara she wore on her head. On the very center of the jeweled hat was the symbol of a circle with four notches, ninety degrees apart. This was the exact duplicate of a pendant she wore on her neck that shimmered oddly in the light.

Greta, or Queen Greta as she was normally called, was the Elementals leader. The Elementals was a group of twenty-two sixteen year-old's, trying to save the world from ultimate destruction. But not just any teenagers. All of them had a special power; they could control an element of the universe. From Fire to the Mind, from Life to Color, it was all in their hands. It was amazing to have, but dangerous. If even one of them died, Nick of the Sound had once hypothesized; it could mean that the element they control would be gone for good. Of course, it wasn't proven…who would risk it? But the Elementals were all very cautious after that. It was a miracle that they had lasted this long without fatal injuries, in any case.

Queen Greta had three sub-generals, who were the Princes Harry and Orion and Princess Elizabeth, or Liz. None of them were related though; it was more just out of respect that they were called this.

Anyways, each of the sub generals had six soldiers at their command. Todd of the Air was part of Prince Orion's group, and had been doing his normal duty of lookout earlier in the day. Unfortunately, he had been so busy looking at Queen Greta that he failed to see the army of Nightmares progressing towards the Elemental's base of operations, Wawanakwa until it was too late. If this had been any minor skirmish, then they could have easily handled it. But no, this was the final assault. This was the last battle, the one that decided who died, who lived, and who won.

As the Nightmare's were pushed out of the camp, Queen Greta had approached Todd. Expecting forgiveness and a second chance, Todd was quickly hurt by her harsh words.

"We were practically killed, Todd! The universe could have been destroyed, because your head was in the clouds! This isn't a _game_ Todd, this is REAL!"

Prince Orion, surprisingly, was the one to console Queen Greta and got Todd to perform lookout for the huge battle that was sure to happen in moments. Orion had lumbered over to Greta and put her in a bear hug. She couldn't help but laugh, even though she was upset and horrid war was around them. Her embracer gently spoke words Todd couldn't hear, and as soon as she was released, Great turned and told Todd to go back up. Then she walked away. And, no sooner had the saddened Trent flown up that Lord Rove appeared.

Todd shook his head, determined to make up for his mishap. He pushed his black hair from his eyes and flew on in the sky. Far below, as far as he could see, was the sickening image of battle. He saw Sage with blood caking her hair, withering behind Jude and Taylor. Some of the Nightmares were actually crying and screaming in pain. Petunia was surrounded by a flood of Nightmares, though Lafonda was fighting her way through to help her. And Todd's stomach lurched at this; Princess Liz was going on an insane rampage, tearing every Nightmare apart.

But still, the Elementals were losing. The people on the ground didn't need Todd to tell them that. Every blast to Lord Rove just made a bigger blast come towards them. Every tear in the army of Nightmares was sewn back up. It was hopeless…

And even Queen Greta thought so, because she was going to do something she swore never to do.

Up at the front of the battle, she was ordering everyone still standing to leave Lord Rove and the Nightmares and retreat. Everyone, that is, except Doug. She pulled him aside and whispered, "Doug, get everyone healed and back into the caves now! I'll take care of Lord Rove and his minions."

Doug's pale blue eyes went wide as he realized what Queen Greta was going to do. "No!" He shouted, "Isn't their any other way?!"

Queen Greta gave him a small smile and shook her head. "No…this is the only way." Her face turned serious, and she ordered, "Now, Doug! NOW!"

With no other option, Doug followed his fellow fighters and yelled at them to get in the caves, on order of the Queen. Some tried to turn back to help Greta, but were pulled into the worm like cavern system by others. Todd, however, didn't go, and watched as Queen Greta stood to face Lord Rove and his army of sick, twisted fiends. An icy cold fear griped at his heart as he realized what the Queen was to do, and that he couldn't do a thing about it.

He watched helplessly as she brought her arms over her head, in a praying like manner. Then, she brought her two arms out in front of her, and unclasped her hands which then faced towards her enemies. A cross between peace and conflict flashed on her face; before long a blue glow surrounded her hands and was growing brighter. Lord Rove wondered too long on what she was doing…much, much too long.

"STOP HER!" his voice boomed, as Greta's light became blindingly bright. Unfortunately, the Nightmares shied from the radiance, and backed away. Nothing could stop Greta now, and Lord Rove knew it. Before he could say to retreat, the blue glow turned white hot, and Todd covered his eyes in preparation of the next part of the spell. Todd could only hear the screams and yells of the Nightmares and the curses of Lord Rove as a giant flash of light hit the area.

When the light faded, and Todd opened his eyes, he saw nothing of his enemies or of Greta. He lowered himself to the ground and searched for a trace of her, though he knew there would be none.

Brandy walked around the field that had held moments earlier a vile war. She could see her friends making their way along as well, their minds in a daze. Queen Greta, friend and leader, was gone. Not from life, or Caitlin would have found her, but from this time.

Queen Greta was the Guardian of Time. She had moved herself and Lord Rove to another time, to save her followers. She could either leave him there or finish him…either way Greta would die. She couldn't jump across time like that and not weaken. Another trip back would kill her, if she even came back.

Brandy cracked. She sat down on the grass and sobbed, her blond hair billowing around her. "WHY?!" she screamed at the sky, "WHY?!"

And as if an answer to her shout, something fell from the sky. Not a meteor, not a bird, but a single pendant shaped like a sundial, which fell perfectly into Brandy's outstretched hand. She looked at it dumbly, then put it to her heart and cried some more.

In a cool, dark cave, fully-healed-save-the-aching-in-their-hearts Elementals stood facing a pedestal, one for each of them. On the pedestals were rock carvings of the Elementals' faces, made by Kiel. They were all arranged in a perfect circle on the edges of the cave walls, and at the head of the cave was Greta's. On the granite neck of her face lie her pendant, still shimmering in whatever light it could find in the murky cavern.

One by one, the Elementals took off their own necklaces- for they indeed also have their own-and placed them around their busts' heads. They felt empty without them, and indeed, they wouldn't live long without them on. Then, they all gathered by Greta's carving and kneeled down.

After a moment of silence, Betty, then Taylor, then Jude, then everyone left except Todd. He looked into the blank eyes of Greta's likeness, and gave it a small kiss. He walked with red eyes away from the room, and behind him, the door sealed shut, closing off the biggest secret in man-kind.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own TDI, or any of its characters. And for that matter, I don't own the elements that the campers will get power over. **

**But I do own what powers each camper gets, and that's good enough.**

**And thanks for the reviews! Sorry that this has taken a couple of days, I have a huge (I do mean huge) project I'm working on for school and its taking up a lot of time. Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Ezekiel hummed contently to himself as he sat in the hot tub, watching all the action going around him. Lindsay and Beth were giggling over some magazine, Heather was sitting crossly on a lawn chair-without her wig-, and D.J., Duncan, and Trent were playing poker. He thought he saw a flash of Izzy and Owen making out in the bushes before sinking lower into the all comforting tub. His mind thought back to that first day on Total Drama Island, more specifically, when he found something. Something very…so…very…

Ezekiel nodded off, his dreams whispering an amazing story, even some that he didn't know about, throughout his mind…

_Ezekiel started running from the crazed psycho-path barreling after him. "GET BACK HERE, YOU SEXIST HOME-SCHOOLED PIG!" shouted Eva, and Ezekiel swore afterwards that he saw smoke coming out of her nostrils. _

_Ezekiel was losing ground-fast. Eva had just snatched at his beanie which was soon to fall off soon. The forest was tearing at his clothes, slowing him down, while Eva just had to follow his trail. If something didn't happen soon, he'd end up as Ezekiel Slaw. _

"_Oh cr-" he started to yell, but was cut short as he tripped on his laces and fell into a pile of leaves…_

_And kept falling…_

_And still kept falling…_

_Above, Eva stopped suddenly, confused. "What?" Then a smirk crossed her face as she saw the hole Ezekiel fell into. "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME, HOME-SCHOOL!" she shouted as she jumped into the hole, her mouth in a cruel smile._

_Meanwhile, Ezekiel was still falling, and was hearing Eva's threats far above him. The air whipped away all screams he mustered, and that made him panic even more. Especially when he saw the ground coming up to greet him in a very impolite way._

_WHUMPH!_

_Ezekiel hit the floor and the crash he made echoed until even Eva heard it on her way down. Very slowly, in much pain, Ezekiel shakily stood up and dusted himself off. Momentarily forgetting the fact that Eva was above him and getting closer every second, he stared curiously into the gloom. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out bunches of stone surrounding the room, but that was all. Ezekiel hesitantly took a few steps into the cavern. The second his feet made contact with the floor, the whole room shook. _

"_Yaaaaaaahhh!" the sixteen year old yelled before clutching to one of the masses of rock. The trembling seemed to be slowing down…but then Eva dropped in, amazed from the fall, scared from the shaking, and mad at Ezekiel. Eva lost her balance when she landed and fell into the room. The mysterious quaking grew stronger, making it impossible for the twosome to focus on any of their surroundings. _

_Eva tried to stand up, but promptly fell down face first. Thankfully, she caught herself with her hands and crawled over to one of the stones that circled the room. As soon as her hand touched the cold rock, the shaking stopped as abruptly as it had come. So sudden, that both of the teens fell over from their jellied legs. Eva and Ezekiel, despite themselves, started laughing from sheer giddiness. Eva's laugh was deep and hearty, while Ezekiel's was light yet strong, and both noted the others laugh in their brain. _

_Eva then realized what she was doing and who she was with, and grew very, very, very, oh so very, angry. And that's in understatement. She was furious._

"_OK, Home-school," She said as she jumped up and progressed towards Ezekiel, who was now very nervous. "We're not dead from that stupid shaking and no one is around, so now is the perfect time for me to pummel you down so hard until you'll have to look up to see the ground!"_

_Ezekiel wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that threat, but he sure as heck wasn't going to wait and find out. He tried running away, but ended up just turning around and hitting the wall. As Ezekiel rubbed his head from the bump, he didn't notice the muscle girl behind him until she picked him up by the neck and shook him in the air like a rag doll. He feebly tried to pry Eva's hands off him, but it was useless. Her grip was like iron._

_Eva suddenly stopped shaking him; in fact, she dropped him like she had been holding a poisonous scorpion and just realized what it was. Eva's mouth was wide open and her eyes were bugging out. Ezekiel massaged his neck and took a few deep breaths before following her gaze. Then his mouth flew open._

_The rocks they had just been clinging to dear life for and changed while their backs were turned. The rock that Eva had touched was now a gleaming pedestal that had the carvings of vines wrapped around it, which looked vaguely Greek in design. Ezekiel's was similar, but it was carved to look like river rocks stacked on the one another. But it wasn't the pedestals that caught their eye; it was the sculptures on them._

_On the pedestals were mostly exact carvings of the heads of Eva and Ezekiel, with slight differences here and there. Ezekiel's, for example, had no beanie hat on it and the brown hair was shaggy and wild. The slight whiskers on the living Ezekiel's chin were now bigger; the statue had a light, extended goatee. Other then that, it was a perfect likeness._

_Eva's figurine had her hair down, that billowed behind her shoulders. And instead of a frown that always seemed to occupy Eva's face, it was smiling. Eva walked over to the girl that seemed like it was supposed to be her and traced her finger around the head, feeling the grooves in the hair, eyes, forehead…then she noticed something. Around the neck of the bust_ -and yes,_ she thought mentally to herself_ , there's one on Homeschool's too-_was some sort of pendant about a square inch long. She put her hand between the stone and necklace and knelt down to see it more closely. It was dull, black and tarnished. _ No surprise after being down here, _she thought. It was to dark for her to make out the shape, so she tried to take her hand away from the necklace. Unfortunately, the necklace instead came away from its stone mistress and landed in her hand. Eva gasped, shocked at what she had done. Her hand tightened around the jewelry. _

_Ezekiel was having similar thoughts as he pulled an ornament away from his statue. It was rounder then Eva's, but looked like it had cracks in it. Ezekiel couldn't help but hope it wasn't broken. He slipped it into his pocket and was then startled by the sudden voice of Eva from behind him. _

"_Look, when-if-we get back up, not a word of this to anyone, got it?" Ezekiel barely had enough time to nod before, as if on cue, a section of rock slid away and crude, carved stairs leading up revealed themselves. Eva and Ezekiel just stared at them like they were alien._

"_Weird…"_

"_Very, eh."_

"_Come on."_

_Eva ran up the stairs with Ezekiel a few steps behind, the only sound was their shoes slapping against the rock steps. Not only was it dark and damp, but as opposed to their insanely long ride down, Eva and Ezekiel reached the top rather quickly. Ezekiel commented on this when refreshing sunlight found the dirt covered duo exiting from the cave. _

"_Well, that defied all laws oof physics, eh?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Eva unclasped her hand and looked at her necklace. The thought took her aback. But yes, it was her necklace now. As if in a trance, she undid a clasp in the back and put the pendant around her neck. Then, a tiny spark seemed to surge through her body, and she felt more powerful then ever before. As she pulled her hands away, she saw Ezekiel putting on his as well, and it looked like he stood up straighter afterwards. He seemed to gain power too…_

_Ezekiel and Eva walked back to camp. They said nothing, they didn't know what to say. Eva noticed she saw more detail then before in all the forestry around her, which she wouldn't have cared about an hour ago, but now…_

_Her thoughts were interrupted unexpectedly by Ezekiel spinning her toward him and quickly putting a kiss on her lips. At least, that's what Ezekiel had planned on doing. He had crushed on her since he'd laid eyes on her, always having his eyes on her from then on. Eva, on the other hand, had done the opposite and wanted to 'crush' him. To put it mildly, love is very, very confusing._

_Anyways, Ezekiel had planned for a simple peck on the lips, and then running for dear life. But it turned out differently then what either one of them could have expected. They both had their arms wrapped around the other, their lips still embracing. Eva was suddenly calm and ponytail-less, Ezekiel was suddenly brave._

_After five minutes, Eva pushed Ezekiel to the ground. Ezekiel was hurt, thinking that she had rejected him. But when he looked up from the ground and pushed the beanie out of his eyes, he saw her smiling. It struck him that she looked now exactly like her stone statue. She whispered slowly and sweetly, with a bit of old Eva still in their, "Tell anyone this, and your dead...Ezekiel." She then ran away into the woods._

_Ezekiel was still on the ground, shocked. He laid there for a fair amount of time, his mind still reeling from the experience he had never had before. Then, he got up from the ground smiling. As he started walking towards camp, he mumbled to himself. "She soo woonts me."_

…

Harold walked past Ezekiel who zonked out in the hot tub. Making sure he wouldn't drown, the red headed ninja continued towards the pool. Owen and Gwen had arrived today after seeing off that crummy summer camp, and everyone was having a party at the pool to celebrate Owens winning.

_Oh, I can't wait to get there and show Leshawna my mad skills. _ He thought merrily to himself. Then he realized that he wasn't moving towards the pool; more over, he was going the opposite way. Harold quickly righted himself and hurried towards the pool, but ended up veering away again. Now annoyed, he burrowed his eyebrows and ran towards the pool.

He felt like he was fighting against the wind. _What's going on? _ He wondered as he resisted the push. He ended up getting to the pool, however, and sat down on one of the reclining chairs to rest from the force he had been fighting.

He failed to notice that a tree he had passed was flaming…

And so was a lawn chair…

Along with one of Noah's books the know-it–all had left out…

And one of the cameramen jumping and screaming because the sudden fire in his hair.

**LOL. Harold's going to need some serious work to calm down his gift.**

**And, I have one power-Tyler's-that I'm not entirely sure that I want to use. I won't tell you what it is now, but your welcome to give ideas of 'an element of the universe' if you want. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, I know, long long long time since last updation. But I had a huge assignment at school that took up all time. And I do mean huge. Plus, I found out that their was a comic (or is, not sure) called 'The Elementals'! It really bummed me out that I couldn't take credit for the title, so I was in a slump.**

**: Lafonda was used purposefully, and the purpose shall be revealed soon! :D. And thanks!**

**Kara-Bear1610: It was a fight with some Lord Rove in the far past, and all will be revealed.**

**1000GreenSun: Thanks! Um…what does PPMS mean? I do not know anything text.**

**rainbowxXrachel** **: Cool! I love people loving my work! I really just had an idea of different artifacts like the escalif device (Animorphs) landing on Wawanakwa and the campers finding them, but it changed into every camper having their own power of the universe. It just went from that.**

**Kangawu12: Cool! I'll try to keep writing the awesomeness!**

**actordude22: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Anyways, thank you for the reviews! I did end up picking a power, anymous reviewer, but my parents actually suggested it to me. Thanks anyway for the suggestions, and I might use them for Chris and Chef. They remain powerless at the moment.**

**Any-anyways: Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, or the Elementals. **

Chapter 2:

A scrawny, dark haired and skinned boy, Noah, walked up to the patio that he had left his book earlier this morning, one appropriately titled, '101 Ways to make sure you're Not a Homosexual'. Most people at the resort would draw some very interesting conclusions from that title alone, and Izzy might take a peek in the book to see exactly what Noah was doing, and this is exactly the reason Noah was frantically searching for the book.

"Crap…if I don't find that book…" His threatening thought to himself was interrupted as he watched with a blank and confused stare as a screaming camera man ran towards the pool, his hair on fire. Noah stared after him for a few seconds, still confused, but soon went back to looking for his book.

Noah was interrupted again when he heard a voice that made his blood run cold; Izzy's. "OH, NOAH!" she cackled as she flew from a vine, one hand holding a much burnt book. But Noah realized in a second what she was holding.

"Give that back, Izzy!" he cried as he chased after her vine, fully planning on jumping on and wrestling the crazy girl for the book, but was startled by Izzy's reaction to his words. Her eyes went wide and her hands immediately went to her ears, which resulted in two things. One, to Noah's immense relief, the book fell from her hand and landed in the ground below where he quickly snatched it up. Unfortunately, the second thing that happened was Izzy letting go of the vine, which meant she landed on top of Noah.

"Get off of me, you crazy psycho-path!" Noah yelled at a very shocked Izzy. So distressed, in fact, that she didn't move whatsoever and Noah had to turn around and push her off himself. Normally, the red head wouldn't have let that happen, but this just wasn't normal. Noah stood over her and brushed himself off, then glared at Izzy.

"You know, Izzy, I could easily throw you in jail for stealing my book and then landing on top of me. I've got great lawyers." Noah said with a sneer. Izzy just looked at him, her eyes bugging out of her head, and her mouth finally started working. "You…You…loud…shattering…ears…" she blabbed on.

Noah just walked away, embarrassed that Izzy had looked through his book and mad that he didn't know what she was talking about.

Meanwhile, Izzy had pulled herself together and stared after Noah. There was no doubt in her mind, his voice had been cataclysmic. It had played a cruel fate on her eardrums, that's for sure. And…was that a necklace wrapped around Noah's thin little neck?

Izzy's hand involuntarily went to the ribbon wrapped around her neck that held an ornament that was put into an interesting design. There were seven triangles that had one side of each curling, and were arranged in a circle pattern with the curving side to the left. Each of the seven triangles were not only the colors of the rainbow; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet, but had a small sliver of space in between each shape, so there was an airy feeling to the pendant.

Izzy rubbed the pendant, daydreaming about how she found the little treasure. So focused on that, she didn't notice the color draining from her body, first her crimson hair, then her skin, then her clothes, until she was completely invisible. Her so-called-genius brain was too busy recalling a crazy night, even for her.

_It was the night of the seventh bonfire elimination, and it was down to Izzy and Lindsay for elimination. Izzy knew she was going home tonight. She had listened in on the other campers as they were in the Confessional stall, and the votes had ended with one for Lindsay, three for Heather, and five for Izzy. Izzy had voted for Heather along with Owen and Gwen, while Trent had voted for Lindsay. _

"_Yeah right," Izzy scoffed as she heard Trent's speech about getting Lindsay out of trouble, like the quicksand incident today. "Izzy asks herself why Trent says that when he's hurt more then anyone else," Izzy had said out loud in third person. _

_Presently, as Izzy watched Chris raise the suspense, she heard a slight whirling in the air. Then it got louder, and within seconds, the RCMP helicopter came down on her like white on rice! A voice came through a megaphone, "IZZY, WE KNOW YOU'RE DOWN THERE!"_

_Leshawna gaped at Izzy and said, disbelieving, "You mean all that trash you were talking was _ true_?"_

_Izzy just waved the comment away and said, "No, just the RCMP part." She then shouted out, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" and ran towards the Dock of Shame. Once there, she jumped into the water and swam with quick, swift strokes as the lights of the helicopter bounced around her, not locating the red head at all. She jumped out of the water in a flash and hurried into the woods, laughing manically. _

_She didn't notice she was in a cave until she fell through a crag in the rocky ground and continued to fall. Wait, check that; Izzy didn't even know she was falling. She thought a sudden wind had rose and was blowing her bouncy red hair every which way. _

_And no, she didn't notice when she landed either. Izzy was an expert at doing stunts that killed natural people, so her brain was perfectly in the groove of falling and landing. Izzy continued to run from the RCMP, and as she didn't yet realize where she was, she crashed into a wall. _

"_Ouch…Izzy's head hurts." She commented as she rubbed her head. Izzy looked around the cave that she now realized she was in. "Ooooooh," muttered Izzy, "Its dark."_

_As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw the vague outlines of stone cropping surrounding the room all around her. It was arranged in a perfect circle, except for two spaces that broke the pattern._

_She took a few steps in and immediately, a slight tremor pulsed through the ground as her feet touched the floor. Then, as if an invisible disco ball had turned on, the room went crazy with swirling colors that ran from wall to wall, from ceiling to floor. Izzy, being Izzy, forgot how strange it was and danced to the flow of the colors. It seemed to follow her every step; whenever Izzy paused, the color was slow, whenever the Izzy spun, the color went faster, whenever she turned left, the color changed direction. And on and on until the colors faded back into the walls and Izzy was out of breath. _

"_Izzy's tired," she said, but not tired enough to stop talking in third person. After doing flips, the cha-cha, and wrapping her tongue around her head, who wouldn't be? She leaned against a rock formation next to her, then turned her head to see it more closely. _

_Izzy looked at the rock with a bored expression as it twisted and melted into a sculpture, then Izzy just shrugged and walked away. Subsequently, after a sudden burst of knowledge went through her, Izzy realized that the sculpture looked like her! She zoomed back to the rock and stared at it with an approving eye. _

"_You look like me…except that my hair's longer then yours," Izzy whispered to the statue, and then her sharp eye saw another difference. Around the neck of the sculpture was a necklace that shown with every color of the rainbow, even though there was hardly any light in the room. _

_Izzy's fingers played along the necklace's strings and ornament, and they begged her to take it. But she didn't. _ It's not mine…_Izzy thought with a sigh, even though she knew she had taken many things before. It just didn't feel right to do it this time._

_Then, there was a new voice, and Izzy swore later that it was coming from the statue, whispering, "_ Take it…it's yours…" _Almost unwillingly, Izzy's hand reached out, snatched the necklace off the statue, and wrapped it around her neck. She felt a small jolt of energy as the stone touched her neck, and without warning, a stone staircase leading upwards appeared out of the wall. _

"_Ooooooh," Izzy said, eyes wide, "Cool trick!" Then she raced up the stairs._

Meanwhile, as Izzy was brooding on a long ago past, Courtney was sitting on a retractable, green lawn chair in her grey bikini, and looked to be reading the newest issue of 'Counselor Magazine'. In truth, however, she was thinking about this morning.

Duncan, the criminal that had stolen her heart, had been making out with Courtney in the hot tub early this morning, as they did every day. That was the only time when Geoff and Bridgette weren't in their smacking on each others chops. As the odd couple slipped into the bubbling water, they entwined their arms around each other and locked lips.

When the early, grey dawn got warmer and brighter, Duncan and Courtney released each other and dried themselves off out of the hot tub. Then Duncan ruined the moment.

"How about a little shower before we go meet the others?" he asked, with a surprisingly straight and innocent face. A face that was soon red on one side after Courtney slapped him before leaving with a hurt expression.

She flew back to the room and jumped onto her bed, punching her light pillow. Her thoughts were scrambled and confused, but mostly upset. She had muttered under her breath, "How could he ask me that? I love Duncan, but I don't want to get that far so soon!" She then curled up into a ball on the bed and shook; whether with fury or distress was unknown.

She thought then all of her anger was just towards Duncan, but as Courtney looked back on the incident from her lawn chair, she could see, much to her chagrin, that she had been angry at herself.

_You know you shouldn't, and you don't think you should._

_But Duncan…how could I slap him like that? _

_He's been through worse._

_But how could I not take his offer? Any other girlfriend would…_

_Yeah, a girl friend who's a slut! _

_Shut up! He's shown me the fun side of life! _

_How fun are you willing to go? Till your stomach is round?_

_I was a chicken!_

_You were smart._

_We weren't going to go that far!_

_How can you be so sure?_

Courtney continued to battle internally with herself, her new and old battling for supremacy of the situation. If one could have looked inside her, they would not be able to understand what was going on. Personally, neither did Courtney. She just wished she could forget about it, and the voices inside her go away. Unfortunately, they did, because a certain green-haired delinquent came into view. The sight of the point of the argument, and the sight of his beautifully toned chest, stunned Courtney and she remained so even as Duncan walked over and passionately kissed her on the lips.

Pulling herself together, Courtney looked into her lover's eyes and bluntly mumbled, "Sorry about this morning…" Her face turned red as she saw his cheek was still faintly red from her slap.

"It's fine, Princess," Duncan said quietly, and kissed her again.

Unknown to Duncan and Courtney, a bird behind them was dropping and rising from the same position on the patio many times over. And as the couple walked away, Duncan leading, the bird dropped for the final time. Undeniably dead.

But as Tyler the wanna-be jock ran by, chasing after an A-Wall Frisbee, the bird fluttered its wings and rose from the patio. The poor thing then hauled tail-feather out of there.


	4. Chapter 3

**You guys have every right to be mad at me for not updating, but I had a serious case of laziness and writers block melded into one. I hope you enjoy this! I had a great time writing...oops! Can't tell you what I enjoyed. It'd ruin the suspense when reading!**

**Viewer comments:**

**Kangawu12: My lips are sealed! But I can tell you that you're almost right. Almost.**

**StrawberryTigress: Thanks! I try my best! *smiles* And technically, yes. But that isn't exactly his power.**

**marlynnknowsbest101: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. My project is done now, but I didn't post this chapter because I couldn't find a good way to end it.**

**: Rhyme! YAY! Erm…*smiles sheepishly* Anyways, here's the update!**

**Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever: That's great! I hope it stays amazing to the end! And your right. One of them is Death. But I'm not saying. And yeah, I know it's over-used. I just couldn't think of anything else to do with her! *laughs* Besides, I needed a little romantic moment with the two.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or its characters, or the title of Elementals, or the secret recipe to the greatest chocolate chip cookie in the world. BUT DANG DO I WISH I DID!**

Chapter 3

"WAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOO!" This yell could be heard on the entire uncharted island in Muskoka, Ontario. The owner, on the other hand, could be smelled from any point on the entire uncharted island.

Owen was practically dancing as he jumped off the dock of shame, holding the thousand dollar check in his hands. The beautiful Goth girl behind him was a bit more subtle with her departure, but couldn't stop that small smile from watching Owen dance around with his check.

Owen turned to her, saying, "Great Uncle Tom, this is so AWESOME! Well, except for when Chris made us stay the night in the cabins one last time, but it's still AWESOME! Don't you think so, Gwen?"

"Sure is, Owen," Gwen said with an impassive attitude. If Owen heard this, however, he didn't acknowledge it.

"I know! And now I get to see Izzy again!" He turned towards the resort in front of them and screamed "I'M COMING IZZY!" before running off.

Gwen rolled her eyes, but was still smiling. As she walked towards the resort, she also couldn't help feeling happiness at seeing her boyfriend as well. His toned skin, muscled body, great hair, and dreamy eyes…_Oh yuck, I'm turning into Katie and Sadie._

Suddenly, however, and without warning, Gwen was blinded. Not by anything material, but for seconds, she couldn't see.

"Oh my god!" Gwen yelled as she gripped around in front of her, trying to steady her panicking self. "Oh my god!" She repeated, only louder. She started hyperventilating, her body not knowing what else to do. She was in full panic mode.

Then, as if someone had flipped the channel, Gwen could see. But not what was right in front of her. Call it a vision, if you will.

_What the hell? _Gwen thought as she found herself seeing the inside of a room with two beds, a window, and three closed doors. The walls were a relaxing ocean blue and the carpet was shag, but the place was littered with photos. As Gwen took a closer look, she saw all of them were a picture of the TDI campers, and all of them had red markings on them. Some looked like guns, nooses, daggers, crosses, all sorts of hate symbols. Gwen saw her photo above the bed that looked like it had been used, and she was steamed to see that her head had been torn off and cut up.

_Oh, if this isn't Heather's room I will be surprised. _Gwen thought sourly, and then heard a commotion behind one of the closed doors.

"Trent! Calm down! This is just a make out, not a wild night in Las Vegas!"

_Oh. My. Friggin'. God. Trent is making out…with the daughter of the DEVIL?! That *****! That lowly, two-timing, bastard! I'm going to kill him!_

Suddenly, the door opened and Trent and Heather came rolling out of the closet. Gwen was shocked and enraged to see Heather end up on top of Trent, her hair in her face. She picked herself off the boy below her and sat on the bed.

"Oh c'mon babe, we only have moments before Owen and Gwen," Trent seemed to spit her name as he sat beside Heather, "arrive. Might as well enjoy ourselves."

"If you think for one second that I'm going to get down with you, your nuts!" All the same, Heather started sucking Trent's face. And he did it right back.

"Oh my god…" Gwen finally spoke, though the other two couldn't hear her. "Trent…you…and…Heather…" Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she dropped to her knees and clutched her shaking head. She opened her mouth to scream, but before it could escape her mouth, she felt different. The scream, tears, murderous and betrayed feelings were gone. The whole picture changed. And actually, it did.

Gwen raised her head, more confused then ever after the sudden flash and lingering feelings of calm, then gawked her mouth.

Where Heather was moments ago, Lindsay was now sitting, and in between the kissing she breathed, "You're so much better at this then Taylor!"

"It takes a real man to know how to make out."

And before Gwen's bewildered eyes, all emotions were again erased, and Lindsay's model body was slowly formed into Eva's tough build. As the two started sucking face, Gwen turned away, trying to keep from throwing up from the sheer disgustingness of Eva and Trent making out.

"What's happening?" Gwen whispered…

Then blackness.

As Gwen realized she was seeing the dock and resort again, she was absolutely stunned. She tried to whisper her thoughts, but her throat was closed and mouth shut tight. Instead, she just said in her head, _Was that…real? No…it couldn't be…Right?_

Gwen then noticed she was lying on the dock, and saw the shadow come from behind her. She turned her head and saw Owen standing there, his eyes wide, his smile gone. The check was lying at his feet.

"Gwen…" He whispered, "You won't believe this…but I saw Trent…"

Gwen finally managed to move her body, and she stood up and walked in what seemed to be a calm manner to Owen. But the second she was in a foot of the tub of fun she ran into his arms and sobbed against his chest. Owen, taken aback, only wrapped his arms around his friends back and held her as her confused and hurt tears fell.

"It's OK Gwen…" Owen murmured. But in the back of his mind, he couldn't understand how Gwen caught on so quickly with what he said. How could she know Trent was with _her_?

Leshawna, compared to her hurt friend, was having a relaxing time. The bootylicious girl was sunbathing in her one-piece next to the pool on a hammock hung between two palm trees. It still escaped her mind how they could have palms in Ontario, but who cared? The place was very relaxing.

As she sucked on her pomegranate smoothie with on hand, and reached for a chocolate truffle from the box beside her, she mentally sighed in bliss. _No more dumb challenges, no more alliances, no more Chris, there's chocolate, sunbathing, palm trees, and I haven't seen the Ice Princess all day! _She thought happily.

Then she did a mental recheck as she chewed her truffle.

_So what is the little backstabbing witch doing?_

Leshawna pulled down her shades and looked out at the pool area. Cody was walking around with a seagull on his head, trying to coax it off. Katie and Sadie were going gaa-gaa over a swimming Justin…Leshawna had to force her eye's away from his beautiful body. Bridgette and Geoff were entering the hot tub, unaware Ezekiel was in it. Leshawna only saw his hat, but she knew he was in there.

But Heather was nowhere to be found…

Then a gust of wind picked up as Trent ran through the pool area, going to the docks. _Oh, that white boy just can't wait to see his really white girl, _Leshawna chuckled inwardly. As she turned to watch him go, she couldn't help but feel a bit ticked about him and Heather kissing on the island, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. _But there's something fishy about him…I'm keeping an eye on you…_Her thought semi-died along with the fully-died wind.

As Leshawna readjusted her position, she was surprised to see her skin starting to burn from the sun. _I've only been out here for an hour, and I don't burn easily. That's weird…_

Cody, on the other side of the pool area, was busy trying to get the bird out of his hair. This had been happening all day, and it was getting frustrated. This morning he had found cockroaches surrounding his bed, and boy did he scream! As his whole room was fumigated, the wanna-be was sitting down to breakfast when the fish in the restaurant aquarium started jumping out of the fish tank onto everyone's plates!

And just when it couldn't get any worse, some dumb seagull with a soda wrapper around its neck flew in and nested in his hair. Duncan, who Cody noticed had a distinct red mark on his face, had laughed hysterically and said, "Now that's a bird brain!" Instantly, one of the fish still in the aquarium jumped and hit Duncan straight in the face, knocking him over. Cody would have laughed, but he was preoccupied by the hunk of feathers seemingly glued to his head.

Cody was presently trying to coax the bird off with crackers, cooing softly, "Seagull want a cracker?" The bird, however, just kept grabbing the crackers before Cody could pull away and stuffing them down. Cody kept trying, but like many good tries, it ended in a failure. Finally, Cody just did his best to ignore it for the time being

As he walked into the resort hotel to find Noah, the only one who might have a solution to the bird on his head, he had a brief mental image of watching a rerun of the third episode of TDI.

Cody could remember feeling his face turning red as he watched the scene when he woke up, finding Noah kissing his ear. Truth be told, back on the island, he was dreaming that Gwen was kissing his ear. His shock and horror to find that the gothic girl had been substituted for the cheeky bookworm in reality was easily seen on the show.

Cody had stolen a glance at Noah and saw him frowning. However, Cody couldn't help but notice the discreet smile in his eyes. _Noah had enjoyed it!_

Cody shook his head in disgust and pity for Noah. All the crap people gave people like Noah was cruel. But Cody in no way wanted to be that way. He was for Gwen, and only Gwen.

If she would only give him a chance…

On another island in the area, a sudden blast of blue white filled a dark cave, scaring the lone bat who had ventured there. The bat tried to fly away, but a giant furry hand snatched it. The terrified creature felt its wings being crushed, and screeched in pain.

The screaming didn't last long.

After licking its black, meaty chops, a giant creature looked down on its tiny former prison. The three pieces of it had broken part of the curse, but it had taken days for the being to escape. It had been so relieving to feel space to stretch his giant legs, and not be a cooped up like a genie.

The 'genie' felt himself slowly returning to his former height, so he began to punch through the walls of the cave, trying to free himself before suffocation. He wouldn't fail.


	5. Chapter 4

***Winces as he hears the yells of why he didn't update sooner* Sorry! Sorry! I'm going through writers block! But I just need to force myself to write, then come back at a better time and write over it. It may not be the best way, but hey. **

**If you would like to contribute your ideas for this fic, please PM me. I will gladly take under consideration any ideas you've got. This chapter, by the way, is just a little thing I wanted to put in to explain a few things and add to the mystery. Its not long at all.**

**StrawberryTigress: That's only one of her powers. Wait until you find out what she can really do! And good guess on Leshawna, Trent, and Cody, but my lips are zipped. And you'll find out a bit more about that creature this time around!**

**Paka-Simon-Trevor-Forever: Thanks! Writing about the last guy is making me excited, so I hope I do him justice. And is it a gag? Maybe…or maybe not.**

**marlynnknowsbest101: Thank you! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I'm hitting writers block. Any help from any reader is gladly appreciated.**

**Pb&J: Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. As much as many people love that couple, I seriously plan on messing with it. Whether I choose to have them get back together…**

**Alex_Cromwell: Thanks! Yeah, it will have Gwen and Trent…but don't have your heart set on them staying together throughout this. I may or may not completely ruin their relationship.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, or the Elementals, or the key to Gwens heart. The last one I gave to Cody. Cody and Gwen 4ever!**

Chapter 4

Deep, deep below the ground, a cavern that a certain few knew about was changing. Not in the way that it changed when one of the twenty two who knew about it entered the room. No, this was different…

One of the rock formations in the cave was cracking…first it was a thin, spider web crack that was hardly noticeable. But then it started growing, and spreading, and like an egg the outer layer shattered, revealing a statue of a girl with black hair, almond shaped eyes, and a high atmosphere.

A necklace resting on the statue felt the new air as it was released from its stony prison. It had little time to enjoy it before it felt the presence of its sister. As quickly as it appeared, the necklace melted into dust and flowed through the earth, eagerly wanting the reunion to be soon…

* * *

The sister in question, which was resting on the living version of its sister's holder, awoke after long years of sleep. It too felt the tug towards its twin, and with sudden shock to its owner, the necklace pulled to where its sister would emerge and started to change into its original form…

* * *

Ezekiel woke with a start, and rubbed the back of his head. He winced as his hand found a tender bruise that was developing. The homeschooled teen looked around, wondering what had woken him from his nap.

Ezekiel suddenly coughed, his eyes bulging. To him, it had felt as though something had just punched his stomach, even though he was the only one in the hot tub. He grabbed his stomach and just leaned over, trying to catch his breath.

Then, he screamed as some invisible force hit his cheek and sent his neck back in a very bad position. The pain was incredible! And it wasn't even started…

_What…What…happening…Ugggh…_

And with that, Ezekiel was unconscious as the force kept brutally beating his body.

* * *

The dark creature was halfway through the rock wall before he finally acknowledged the fact that he had been feeling the life force behind the stone. He grinned maliciously to himself as he realized what that meant.

As he went along like a drill, he thought to himself, _So…I awaken just in time…they are back. Back…but just beginning to find their powers. I will easily crush them, and make them pay for defeating me and trapping me in that infernal doll! Then my plans will finally be achieved_

As in afterthought, he spoke, "Of course…revenge will only be adequate if _she _is here…or everything I've always wanted will disappear. But no…I sense her here. Perfect…when they feel the coldness of the end, they will regret ever resisting me…"

In the meantime, however, the thing amused himself by causing pain to one of them.

* * *

Lying in a much less then glorious heap of trash was two halves of a fruit with a face painted on it. Looking at it, one would think that it was Owens crazy imaginary friend and a coconut, and nothing more.

But if you looked closer…

…You'd see a fly was starting to eat its insides.

Er…But if you looked closer then that…

…You'd see the fly starting to lay its eggs.

Um…Closer, perhaps?

A giant maggot made its way across the marrow, its grotesque body slimy and white. It opened its sickening mouth and started consuming its own –

OK, that's enough! We don't want to go any closer then that! Back up, back up, and back up!!!!

…Better. Much better.

I guess it's just a normal coconut.

* * *

Beth was sitting at the desk in her room, staring out the window half of the time but writing down poetry the other half. She looked at her latest work.

_He, who lies beneath,_

_Wood and stone,_

_Arrive to bring back his terror _

_But to face him lies sword, shield _

_And sheath_

_To protect the breaking white bone_

Beth sighed as she tore the page away, and then crumpled it up before shooting it into the waste basket. "Why can't I write anything good?" She groaned as she collapsed onto her bed. Beth wanted nothing more then to be famous, preferably through her writings. But ever since she had come to the island, all her stuff had been about something being a threat. And none of it had held the special spark she needed in her writing for it to be good.

With another sigh, Beth reached for her pad and pencil on the desk, and then started flipping to the front where she had previous works posted. She skimmed until she found a favorite of hers.

_Love_

_Roses,_

_Hearts,_

_Proposes_

_Cherry Tarts_

_Tying Knots_

_Puppy Dogs_

_Forget-Me-Not's_

_Chocolate Frogs_

_Hugs_

_Childs with Wings_

_Warm rugs_

_And a Sparkling Ring_

_These are what I've found_

_To be_

_Symbols of love_

_Materially_

_But I do believe_

_I've found the actual note to hit_

_It's saying "I love you"_

_And the truth and soul_

_Behind it._

Beth always felt a little tingle of happiness when she read what she wrote two years ago. The poem had been for Johnny…the boy she had liked at the time…his beautiful eyes…his kind demeanor…his amazing voice…

Then Beth remembered what he had done to her, so she quickly shut her notebook and placed it on her nightstand. With her lips tight, she marched out her door and went down to the pool.

* * *

Something amongst a trash heap started moving, and with a soft white light, a different, living form took the place of an item.


	6. Chapter 5

**YES! Shortest time between updates. My writers block is almost over with, I've found a method that keeps my fingers typing. So please enjoy!**

**WARNING: Though I'd wish you would read anyways, I feel it fair to warn you Trent and Gwens relationship is a little more then strained in this episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, the Elementals, or the right to be on iCarly. But when I send in a video of me singing, I'll be sure to be on TV!**

Chapter 5

_Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, Who's the hottest in the land?_, Justin thought as he somehow managed to do the backstroke in the pool and hold a mirror to his face at the same time. Sadie and Katie were watching from the pool juice bar, giggling as they contemplated how hot Justin was.

Sadie, without taking her eyes off of the models perfect body, said, "He's hotter then Johnny Depp!"

Katie wrinkled her nose and said, "You think Johnny Depp is hot? Hello? He played a creepy chocolate dude!"

Sadie put her hands to her mouth and said, "Oh my gosh! You are so right! I completely forgot about that! I was thinking about when he played that pirate dude!"

Katie grinned and squealed, "Oh, YES! He was, like, so totally hot when he did that movie! But, like, Justin is totally hotter." Katie then started to fan herself from the thought of Justin holding her in his big, strong arms…

Sadie, actually, was having the same day dream and was fanning herself as well. Justin noticed them reflected in his mirror, and smirked. He turned on his back and started to float.

The sunlight started getting brighter as Katie and Sadie looked on, making Justin's smooth abs look even better. When Justin smiled, his already white as fresh pearls teeth reflected the sunshine onto his mirror, which in turn bounced it onto Sadie.

Sadie didn't even notice it, because the closer it got to her, the less bright it became. The instant the light touched Sadie, though no mortal could see this, the light rolled off and fell to the ground. But instead of light, it was now a shadow…

* * *

Lindsay was just starting to paint her nails, but decided against it. Her mortar nail polish was already at the perfect amount.

-Resort Spa Confessional Cam

Lindsay sat in a spa chair as some assistants began putting on the cucumber slices. She sighed contently and said, "Wow…I'm amazed they have a camera in the spa! Its like the world will see me first after I'm done!"

The blonde then said, "So anyways, I'm like the expert on makeup. I even invented a song about nail polish to make sure I didn't mess up. It goes, 'Too much makes you worse then fine, too little makes you worse then fine'! Isn't that great? I've also got a song about lipstick!"

-End Cam

Lindsay was carefully placing her nail polish back in her ten pound carrying case when a thought came to her. And knowing Lindsay, this was a very rare occurrence. After locking up her make up – that perfume cost a hundred dollars an ounce! – Lindsay got on her knees and reached under her bed. After feeling for a few seconds, she felt a rather small box which she then pulled out.

The box was mainly dark wood with ribbons of light wood dancing on the box. The claw shaped feet reminded Lindsay of old fashioned bathtubs, while the carving of the edges reminded her of the 'Buckingpig' palace.

The blonde haired beauty trailed her fingers along the intricate designs before opening the box. Inside was…

Nothing but wood.

Lindsay, actually knowing more then we did at the moment, put her left hand in the box and pressed down. There was a small click from inside the box, and the seemingly solid bottom of the container slide into the side like a garage door, revealing a necklace made of a fine, silver cord. Hanging from that cord was a metal circle of a yellow hue, with a spider web crack starting from the top going down, like an upside down tree.

Perfectly manicured hands passed over the necklace before finally grabbing it and placing it around Lindsay's neck. A small tremor went through Lindsay's kneeling form, and instantly she felt the longing to go down to the first floor.

Lindsay resisted, however, and looked around the room. Her eyesight was sharper now, and she could see the individual grains of dirt in the potted plants scattered around her room.

"Like, wow…" Lindsay whispered.

After sitting dumbfounded for a while, Lindsay pushed the box back under her bed and then walked down to the pool area.

* _Weeks earlier… *_

Lindsay was sunbathing on the camp's beach, her red bikini matching her lipstick she had just delicately put on along with –no surprise- a matching red pair of sunglasses. Normally, she had tanner for this, but it had run out. It was an hour before she had to leave, and she had to get a last few rays in so that her last moment on T.V. was perfect.

At least, it was her presumption that it was her last moment.

Anyways, Lindsay was yelling in her mind about Heather being a total, two faced, backstabbing *************************************************, so she didn't notice the approaching figure behind her.

The shady person stared at Lindsay, and not just because she looked radiant. He then remembered he only had a few seconds, so he closed his eyes and concentrated. After two seconds, he smiled, and without opening his eyes snapped his fingers. As quickly as he had appeared, he disappeared with a twinkle.

Far in the island, an ancient artifact began trembling, and its statue was only barely able to release it before it went zooming off towards its new –yet familiar – owner through the ground.

Lindsay was getting off the chair and stretching as the necklace was halfway there. When the necklace had closed the distance to three fourths of a mile, Lindsay was just opening the cabin door. As Lindsay, in her regular clothes, packed her bag, the necklace materialized in her suitcase on top of her favorite pink blouse.

But Lindsay didn't notice, as Heather was still on her mind. So she just shut the suitcase and, with the precious item locked inside, walked towards her final goodbyes.

* * *

Bridgette and Geoff, our favorite blonde couple, had only been in the hot tub for minutes before getting out.

Between the lips smacking on each other, Bridgette was able to breathe, "You know Geoff, maybe we should-" Kissing, sloppy sounds… "-make out in the pool today. I mean, one-" More kissing… "-can only take so much of a-" Even more Kissing…moaning sounds "-routine at a time." Kissing, kissing, kissing, and for a change, Kissing!

Geoff nodded and, without breaking their 'bond' they stepped out of the Jacuzzi and walked their way to the pool.

Katie and Sadie gave a short yelp of surprise as the two lovebirds walked straight into the pool, making a wave that splashed the twins. As the couple resurfaced, they could still be seen making out.

Nearby, Leshawna lifted up her shades at the wet couple, rolled her eyes, and then went back to her happy place.

* * *

Gwen was still sobbing in Owens arms when she heard running footsteps coming towards them. She gently pushed herself off of her big friend and wiped her eyes before looking at the new arrival.

"Gwen, are you O.K.?" an all too familiar, particular, apparently backstabbing, lying, cheating, two faced, big haired, musician said.

Gwen could have screamed. She just walked towards her 'former' boyfriend with a set expression on her face, her eyes looking straight through Trent's approaching figure. Trent failed to notice this, and had a big smile on his face when he saw Gwen coming towards him.

So imagine his surprise when he got to her, stopped her, lifted her chin to kiss her, and was instead met by her fist in his face. Gwen then punched him in the gut, making him lose his balance, thus falling off the dock.

Gwen then walked on, as if nothing had happened. But inside, her thoughts were bouncing around like dogs and cats chasing the others.

_How could that creep do this to me!?_

_I trusted him!_

_I loved him!_

_How do I know that vision was real?_

_Because every fiber in your being says it was._

_But…_

_I'm going to kill him!_

_Did he deserve it?_

_Why!? WHY!?_

The tears were starting to come back now, so instead of entering the resort she veered off and walked along the beach. The waves and cries of the seagulls did nothing to calm her mood. If anything, they only enhanced them. The tears were falling, and her chest was heaving. The blood was rushing to her pale face, and her nose was running.

"Why…" She whispered, trying not to talk too loud for fear of fully breaking down completely. "Wh-" her latest question was cut short when her neck was pulled sharply to the left, almost breaking it. Gwen took a sudden breath, and didn't have time to do anything else before she was again pulled by the neck. Her shock overwhelmed her and she helplessly was pulled along like a puppet to strings.


	7. Chapter 6

**Really sorry for lack of updates, but thats just how I write, slowly...I wish I could write faster though. Ideas from fans are gladly apperciated.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the name 'Elementals', TDI or any of its characters, or the BOB channel. I also don't own 'The Night of the Living Dummy' or the 'Scary Movie' franchise.**

**KatAngel711:**

**Maybe it wasn't…then, maybe it was. Of course, you'll just have to wait and see! Thanks for the compliment!**

**Kangawu12:**

**Drama, I eat it up! Hopefully I can keep it coming in steady measurements.**

**StrawberryTigress:**

**You've got 2 out of 3 right, but which ones?**

**Actually, it isn't all that hard to guess which ones you got right…Of course, that's coming from the person who knows!**

**The mysterious stranger has already been mentioned in this story before…Does anyone remember? Virtual cookie to whoever finds it!**

**Don't worry, I'll get Gwen to feel better in no time! :D**

Chapter 6

Heather had been sitting on the lawn chair earlier that morning before realizing that she was due for a massage in the spa. But even that didn't lighten her sour mood.

"When I get my hands on Leshawna, she's so dead!" Heather had muttered through clenched teeth. The threat was empty, since no one was ever going to back her up or help her. Without 'friends', she was just a bitter girl.

Heather had given one final look at her surroundings before heading off to the spa.

-Resort Spa Confessional Cam

Heather was lying on the masseuse table in a yellow towel, the upper third of her body propped up by her elbows. Strong, masculine hands were rubbing and pounding her back, and though it was relaxing her, Heather still wore a frown.

She said, "That mall shopping, junk in her trunk, sewage spewing, lousy, loudmouthed 'sista'' sprayed whipped cream all over me as I was sleeping last night. I woke up with a creamy white beard and moustache, and a big pile of the stuff on my head. I looked like a freaking ice-cream cone Santa! As if that wasn't bad enough, Leshawna thought it was funny to place a cherry on my nose!"

The hands massaging her suddenly stopped when she turned her head around and yelled, "Jeez, you're too hard! Calm down!"

-End Cam

Heather walked out of the spa just as Gwen and Owen were supposed to arrive. Having no want to see the two, she ran to her room. As she hurried through the third floor, she past Trent running the other direction. Though they both were going fast, time seemed to slow for her as she caught Trent's brutal gaze. Heather tried to keep her eyes steady, but they dropped instantly.

Heather, even after he was gone, was looking down. She had been feeling odd lately, like she actually felt…_bad_ for someone besides her! Gwen! Could you believe it?

On one hand, her cold heart (yes, even she realized she was cold) was trying to stay indifferent to the situation, like all times before. _So I kissed Goth Girl's boyfriend. So what? Their love alliance could have seriously messed with my plans. And FYI to Gwen, your boyfriend absolutely SUCKS at kissing. _

_Still…_

Heather pushed all thoughts out of her head and quickened her pace. At the end of the hall was her door, numbered 861. Heather scoffed as she remembered Izzy's room number; 313.

Izzy had gone crazy (at least, crazier the normal…er…does that make any sense?) when she found her latest room number was 313, and had screamed happily from the top of the resorts flagpole about it. The freak had just gone on and on about how 313 always marks the most haunted room in a hotel. Of course, if Izzy slept there, she might appreciate it more. But Izzy said she slept in the woods…then again, her rooms usually exploded into flames during the night when she allegedly wasn't there…

"Like I would care," Heather jeered, referring to haunted 313's, "Ghosts and spirits are just mindless stories, like horror movies. Don't believe in them, never will." She then reached her door and opened it.

"Do you believe in demons?"

Heather gave a scream before blacking out.

* * *

A man with a big smile, big teeth, big brown hair, and tiny eyes closed by the previously mentioned big smile, comes onto the screen wearing a big blue suit and a big, annoying red tie. His-

Only his mouth moves as he says, "We interrupt you looking at me because I'm a newscaster, and nobody really cares what I look like! We also interrupt this story for a special announcement! We really do! Yes, it's coming straight at you, here, live, long, annoying, boring, tedious, and really not fuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn! Isn't that great?"

He tilts his head and looks at the camera, his face still in the same position as before, looking eerily like a puppet that's going to come to life and scare the beejeebies out of you. Its stays like that for an uncomfortable minute, and he picks up again, which leaves the audience confused in whether they're glad of that or not.

He says, "I'm sure you all want to hear my special announcement, you really do, you really dooooooooooooo! Well, here it is folks, straight from the horses mouth! Straight from the chickens, cows, goats, and rhinoseriouseseseseseeseseses… that's a hard word…" He remains smiling like a freak.

Chef stared at the TV and had to fight down the urge to smash the thing with a meat tenderizer. Instead, he slowly picked up the remote and pressed the Off button.

"That's the last time I ever watch that channel." The ex-marine said as he slowly lumbered out of his chair and strolled to the kitchen.

As soon as he left the room, however, the TV turned on.

Static.

Then the man came back on, and started to laugh in a familiar tone. The man then put a hand to his head and pulled…

And his head came clean off! Underneath was our familiar sadistic reality TV host, Chris Mclean. He grinned and said, "I love messing with Chef!" Chris continued to laugh.

…And then screamed as he was abruptly jerked down behind the desk that was used in the fake news channel.

He didn't come back up…

Static.

* * *

Gwen, though her destination was only minutes away, didn't have any idea what was pulling her breathlessly along. She had spent more time trying to make sure she didn't trip over something and kill herself. As Gwen carefully made sure her foot wouldn't step on a wet rock, something caught her eye.

The yanking had stopped, and her body was still. In front of her was something like a fountain of water, or more like a geyser, shooting from the ground. But instead of water, it was golden…how could it be described…it was golden sparks of light, rising into the air. At Gwen's eye level, the sparks started to level out and then empty out onto the sides. It was very similar to how water would react, except the emptying out light just curled back into the leveling out light. The center where it all touched was starting to get brighter.

Gwen circled the anonymity, wondering what it was. She cautiously put her hand where the light was gathering, and gasped. The light was very cold, like ice. But Gwen kept her hand in the light and pushed to the orb of gathering light, determined to find out what it was. She'd seen enough movies to know when something shocked the hero, they just tried again anyways. As Gwen thought about that, the echo of one of her favorite vampires saying, "But what if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the villain?" filled her mind. But she shook that off and grasped the orb.

The light exploded, creating a short and sudden energy field that blasted Gwen's hair and loose clothing back behind her. The shock subsided, and Gwen looked down in her hand. Inside was…sand. Golden, shimmering sand.

But sand.

Gwen's excitement for what was going on subsided, and stared blankly at the sand. With sudden disgust, she started to throw the sand to the ground. As it fell, she stared intently at it, as if it should burn from her gaze. It didn't burn, but it did slow…and slow…and slow…until it was only five inches from the ground, frozen in the air. The intricate patterns sand has when it's falling were caught in midair.

Gwen was, needlessly to say, dumbfounded.

"Oh my…" She whispered, wondering what had happened. As she had done with the light, she put a hesitant hand to the sand. The instant it was touched, gravity kicked in and it fell. Gwen pulled her hand back, troubled by that.

"Did _I _do that?" She whispered.

The sand (honestly, Gwen should have seen this coming) then rose like a tornado. Gwen took a step back, but it followed her and then flew onto the Goth girl's necklace.

-Resort Spa Confessional Cam

Gwen is sitting in her regular clothes, shooing eager hands away that wanted to 'Spa-itize' her. Gwen took her lipstick out of her pocket and started to apply it, and with the other hand batted away several other lipsticks that the spa employees were offering her. She finished and said, "Only my lipstick, Ok?! Just leave me alone, this is important!"

When they were gone, Gwen looked at the camera in silence. You could see she was anxious…scared even. But she only looked at the camera.

After a few minutes, she pulled a necklace out from her shirt and showed it to the camera. It was a circle with four notches ninety-degrees apart, the top one pointing straight up. It also had a weird color that couldn't be explained in any words.

Gwen murmered, "I used to have a necklace that was from my favorite movie, 'Alien Chunks'. It looked like the blender they used to turn the aliens into fruity drinks." She gestured to the necklace she now held. "This," she explained, "is the necklace after the sand touched it. I've heard of eroding, but this is ridiculous!"

-End Cam

* * *

A human lay below the dark creature, and was trembling. The human, not the monster. The monster had nothing to be afraid of, the human did. But you knew that, didn't you?

The human was paralyzed, trying to make its mouth work. It tried to get up off the ground, but only managed to squeak out instead, "Who…who…who are you?"

"WHO AM I? WHY, I AM THE GREATEST NIGHTMARE OF THEM ALL, THE MASTER OF HORROR, THE TERRIBLE TYRANT! I…AM…LORD ROVE!"

The human said stupidly, "O…K…say, do you watch TDI? Did I look amazing?"


	8. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter 7, even though technically its eight. Whatevs. For the readers I have (though I have a doubt that I have many) I'm going to put a poll up in my profile giving me insight on whether my writing is good or not. Please vote, I really want to know how I'm doing. **

**StrawberryTigress: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Yeah, I liked that line as well. For every comedy, when there's a really tense moment, somebody ruins it with comic relief. I love those parts!**

Chapter 7

Bridgette and Geoff, as previously mentioned, were in the pool making out, much to their neighbor's annoyance and disgust.

Bridgette had never met someone as perfect as Geoff before…he was kind, and sweet, and had a very laid back personality. And let's face, this guy could seriously make out! She, no matter whatever faults Geoff had (though she couldn't think of any at the moment), loved him to the end of the earth. She pressed harder into Geoff's face.

Geoff felt the same way towards Bridgette. _She's cool, smart, and completely gorgeous…She's the only one I will ever have eyes for…ever! Those girls at those parties that I threw, those are just 'stupid stick figures with poofy lips'. Bridgette's got more then looks, and I won't ever let her go._

As if to contradict Geoff, an odd taste was starting to build up in his mouth. Geoff, stupidly, ignored it and continued to kiss Bridgette. Her lips were so soft, like velvet…and then suddenly the taste got stronger.

Geoff, sighing in is mind, pulled away from Bridgette and smiled before giving a little swallow of the saliva in his mouth.

He gagged instantly and, much to his girlfriends horror, turned ashy white and threw up in the pool.

Bridgette screamed, but her rational surfing mind kicked in, and she started to drag Geoff's shaking body out of the pool water. Katie and Sadie, who were at the pool juice bar, instantly pulled their dangling legs out from the water to escape Geoff's'Technicolor yawn'. Tyler and Justin, who had been swimming in the pool, also joined Katie and Sadie to get out of the water. Meanwhile, the various people surrounding the pool hurried over to the side that Bridgette was swimming towards.

When the female surfer got to the edge, Leshawna and DJ helped pull Geoff out, then dragged him a few feet away from the pool. Bridgette then hoisted herself out of the water and hurried over to her boyfriend. She pushed her way through the crowd that had formed around Geoff, and almost screamed again when she saw Geoff lying there. He was paler then Gwen and his eyes were closed tightly, though Bridgette could barely look at his face for fear of crying. He was convulsing in a very scary manner, and was obviously in extreme pain. Bridgette could see he had goose bumps all over his body, even though it was a warm day, when she crouched down next to him.

"What the hell happened?!" Leshawna asked her blonde friend, but Bridgette didn't answer her. Without taking her eyes off of Geoff, she yelled, "All right! Stand back! He needs air!"

As people shuffled back, Bridgette pushed her wet hair out of her face before examining the shaking Geoff.

She muttered, "Trembling…erratic breathing…pale skin…This looks like…" She tapered off and just stared at his trembling body, as if by staring it could stop his suffering.

Beth, who just joined the group, said "What happenth?! And why isth Geoff's mouth all red?!"

Bridgette snapped back into focus when she heard that and looked, along with the crowd who just noticed that as well, at Geoff's red lips and mouth area. Bridgette's eyes widened and she finally did scream.

Harold's eyes widened as well as he realized what all this meant, "He was poisoned!" The terrible truth was ended by Courtney screaming, "OH MY GOD!"

* * *

_Oh Crap!_

…

_Heather?_

…

_Heeeeeeeather?_

…

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaathhhhhherrrrrrrr?_

…

_Heather? _

…

_Hello?_

…

…

_Are you awake now?_

…

…

_I guess not…Crap._

…

…

…

_WAKE UP!_

…

_Jeez you're a heavy sleeper…_

…

_Maybe if I used the symbols…_

_CRAAASSSSHHhhhhhhh…_

…

…

…

_Wow, she's a log when it comes to sleeping…_

…

…

_Well, this is certainly taking longer then expected…I mean, you'd think I would just end this now…but I guess I'm not exactly the professor when it comes to waking up a bald witchy-poo…and I like to drag things out long…I hope I'm not like that now…Great, Now I'm confusing myself!_

…

_I need to stop saying 'witchy-poo'…sounds really dumb…_

…

…

…

_WAIT! I KNOW WHAT TO DO! _

…

_Did that sound a little too 'kid show'-like to anyone else?…Crap, I'm talking to myself again! Anyways…_

…

_Heather?...Justin's here._

Heathers eyes instantly fluttered open, expecting to see a, to say the least, gorgeous model standing in front of her.

She, to say the least, was disappointed.

To say the most…eesh.

Over her fainted head was a pale boy that looked about sixteen, with green eyes that had a covering of matching green glasses, and dark brown hair with a blond streak running down one side of his thin bangs. He had a black shirt with Asian writing on it, with the translation below each word. But Heather only saw that out of the corner of her eye, so she didn't see exactly what the words said. After staring for a few moments at each other, Heather pushed herself off the ground. The guy just stood up and watched silently, his arms put behind his back.

Heather gave him a dirty look as she got up. She was thinking how rude it was that he wasn't helping her to her feet, and was about to snap that at him before he said calmly,

"You would've pushed my hand away or yelled at me wondering who I was. And honestly, after seeing what you've done with the various cast photos strewn about your room, I'm not exactly your biggest fan." He gestured to, as he had said, the pictures of the cast of TDI that were thrown about Heathers room, all of them having some sort of rude or cruel demise drawn on them with red marker.

Heather just stared, however. "H…H…How did…" She started, but was cut off again by the strange stranger in her room.

"Because I know you, Heather. I know," He paused, "well, I can't say I know _everything_ about you, but I do know a lot." He started circling Heather, who was glaring at him and watching him like a shark. But unlike a shark, anyone could see the glint of fear in her eyes.

"I know what you looked like back in junior high…" Heather cringed at this, "I know your little brother Damien puts glue in your conditioner, which, by the way, you should be using more of…" Heather glared harder then ever at her unknown opponent after that last comment, "And I know who you have a crush on here…"

Heather snapped at the last comment. She whirled around to face the guy, who was behind her at the moment, and grabbed his shirt in her fist. He looked unfazed as he was just inches taller then Heather, but that didn't stop the mad bald girl in front of him.

She snarled in his face, "OK, smart guy, you know a lot about me, but anybody could have gotten those first two pieces of information. The third could have been gotten from my brother who obviously watches the show and knows me, so thus he would be able to guess who I liked. But I don't care about that. I want to know who the hell you are!"

Before her captive could answer, a scream was heard from the open window, and Heather turned her head for only a few seconds before turning back to the guy. To her shock, her hands were grabbing empty air.

Heather was startled by the guy's voice saying, "You want my name?" She turned to find him standing in her open doorway. She just nodded, dumbstruck. _How did he move so fast?_

"Then go down to the pool and find out what was with the scream." He replied nonchalantly. He then starting humming as he walked into the hallway. He hadn't smiled the whole time.

Heather just stared, wondering, and I quote, _Who was that?_

After several minutes of her stupor, she silently and stupidly walked out of her room and down to the pool area. As she walked down the halls, Heather didn't see hide nor hair of the strange guy in her room.

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were making out on the veranda area, on a surprisingly comfy wicker couch, when Bridgette screamed for the first time. Their heads immediately snapped up, but they didn't move beyond that.

Duncan and Courtney's eyes then met, and they silently conversed about whether they should go see what's going on or continue kissing. While doing this, Duncan gently and slowly rubbed his honeys back with his left hand, and then worked his way up to Courtney's hair. Courtney tried to stop the giggles that were working their way up her throat, but a short snort came out anyways. Courtney blushed, but Duncan just smiled.

In the end, however, romantic moment lost to the worry of why Bridgette was screaming bloody murder. That didn't stop the sighs that were both mental and physical coming from both the Dame and the Outlaw.

They both hurried to the hot tub, where they last saw Bridgette. As they neared the hot tub, they both saw the surfer chick and her boyfriend were no where to be seen.

"Ok…not here…" mumbled Courtney, and looked around. She then saw the crowd surrounding the pool. "Duncan, look! She must be over there!"

Duncan, however, was looking hard at the hot water. He grabbed Courtney's arm and said, "Court…is that Ezekiel down there?" His tone was strained, as if he couldn't get the words out. As if to accent that horrifying question, Bridgette screamed again.

Though she had a bitter grudge against Ezekiel and was severely worried about Bridgette, Courtney quickly ran right up to the side of the hot tub. She pushed away the gathering foam on the surface of the water and saw, much to her horror, the still body of the prairie kid, Ezekiel at the bottom of the tub.

"OH MY GOD!" Courtney screamed, much like her blond friend had moments ago.

**You got to love (well, you dont, but I digress) screams that accent scary stuff. You know, like lightning and thunder, or the dramatic music. Or both, I love both. It was Ms White in the Spa with the Trophy! DUN DUN! *KRASSSSHHHH!* SCREAM! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**

***Moving on...***

**Remember to vote in my profile, please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Heres the new chapter, and I must say that I'm disapointed in myself. Its actually quite suckish...But each is his owns worst critic. Who knows? Maybe someone will like this. I could rewrite it, but I just can't bring myself too...writers block sucks. This chapter has something, at least.**

**Kangawu12:**

**Oh, I hope I'm not the one confusing you. I feel it fair to warn you this chapter will be a bit confusing, but it's totally necessary if we want to move on. But thanks for the compliment!**

**marlynnknowsbest101:**

**Thank you! I love it when my work is enjoyed!**

**StrawberryTigress:**

**Really!? The best chapter yet!? I feel so happy now, thank you!**

**But now I feel all disappointed because this chapter just won't live up to its predecessors reputation…this chapter is not my best, but I need it to move the story along.**

**Realityshowfan:**

**Awesome! Thanks! OH, I wish I could tell you yes or no on if those are Katie and Sadies powers…but I won't. The Suspense I must keep!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI or its characters, the title of the 'Elementals', the elements themselves, the art of Reiki...hmm...maybe I should list the things I don't own...(Yeah, I don't own that Joke either, I read it on some other authors story [I think, actually, that it was Jen the Cat who wrote that, but I can't be sure]. Forgive me!)**

Chapter 8

As Duncan plunged his upper body into the hot tub to fish for Ezekiel, Courtney and the other group (Which consisted of Eva, Beth, Harold, Leshawna, DJ, Bridgette) met in the middle of the two crisis situations. Both Bridgette and Courtney nearly shrieked at the same time, "What happened!?"

Bridgette went first, saying, "Geoff's poisoned!"

Courtney, without pause, said, "Ezekiel's drowned!"

Both parties were stunned at the others news, Eva especially. "Ezekiel!?" she yelled, and sprinted as fast as possible to where Duncan was just pulling Ezekiel out of the boiling water. The others, save Courtney, followed.

Eva grabbed Ezekiel's other side that Duncan wasn't holding and helped hoist the prairie boy onto a reclining patio seat. Duncan then proceeded to make the seat completely flat as Eva began the procedures of CPR.

Eva removed Ezekiel's hat and pushed his long hair out of his face. She then put her head to his chest, immensely relived to hear a heartbeat, however faint it was. The others had arrived by then, and Bridgette was just about to take over for Eva when the tough girl gruffly said, "No! I'll do it myself!"

The others were shocked to here this, except for a long, low whistle from the back of the crowd showing someone's approval. No one bothered to turn, because their large eyes were transfixed on Eva shoving down on Ezekiel's chest with both hands, then moving over to his face and pinching his nostrils together.

The ex-campers were slack jawed as they watched the toughest and scariest girl from Total Drama Island kiss the so called sexist, homeschooler dork. It was for CPR, but it was a kiss anyways.

No one was quite sure whether to say 'Awww' or 'Yuck'.

As everyone else watched Eva perform CPR on Ezekiel, Courtney had hurried over to Geoff. She was shocked, (Duh!) but had enough composure to remain silent. Geoff's convulsions were, if anything, staying about the same in length and power, but were getting closer to each other. Courtney kneeled down and was about to help her ex-teammate when a different hand batted her reach towards Geoff away.

Startled, Courtney looked up to see a boy kneeling on the other side of Geoff's body with dark hair and a blonde strip down his bangs, thin metal green glasses covering his matching green eyes, and had pale skin covering his skinny body. He was wearing a black shirt with Asian writing, grey cameo pants, white sneakers, and an annoyed expression.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said to Courtney, who was very surprised at the stranger's appearance. But she pulled herself together and said with his same tone, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to help my friend here, who if you haven't noticed, looks like crap!"

Without waiting for a response, she reached out to help Geoff again, and again was batted away. "HEY!" She shouted, very annoyed. Courtney looked back at the boy and asked,

"What's your problem?"

"Simply that if you touch him, you'll end up making it worse." He growled back.

"How dare you say that!" Courtney said, clearly shocked, "I was a-"

"-C.I.T., yeah, yeah, I know! But I'd love to point out that you're one I.T. from being a full C.!" the guy sarcastically shot back, then as an afterthought, continued, "And that doesn't even remotely apply to the situation in the first place!"

Courtney gave him a hard cold stare, which he returned. The staring contest continued as Geoff practically died beneath them. Obviously they didn't have their priorities straight.

"Maybe she doesn't, but I do!" the guy suddenly muttered, confusing Courtney even more. But she kept her stare fixed at the guy's eyes.

Unknown to Courtney, while their gazes were on each other, the mysterious stranger was slowly passing his hand three inches over Geoff's body. Courtney inwardly smiled as she saw the guy wince, though it wasn't from her gaze. He had just passed his hand over Geoff's heart…

* * *

"A little known fact about Chef Hatchet is that he's really a big softie inside, similar to D.J. In fact, creepily similar in D.J.'s tastes, the ex-marine collects stuffed animals and takes them wherever he goes. He is currently up to four hundred, sixty-six and a half stuffed animals, all of them are the infamous creatures known as the bunny. Awwww!"

A suspiciously monotone (he didn't put any emotion in his 'Awwww!'!) Chris Mclean said from behind a desk that had been previously used for a fake news channel to scare the bejeebies out of Chef. A star came up from behind Chris and shot through the air, the words 'AND NOW YOU KNOW!' trailing behind it.

Chris turned around at the sparkling sound the star made, but by the time he looked the anomaly was gone. He looked back at the camera and said, "Did anyone else hear that?" He at least had some emotion going this time. A confused look was plastered on his face, until a door was heard being kicked open, and Chris was now startled at the appearance of Chef Hatchet.

The Chef was ticked off, and anyone could tell that from his red face and the veins bulging on his forehead and neck. He looked like he was going to pop at any second, and it was even hurting the author to write that down.

Of course, the _real_ fun came when Chris said in a bored fashion, "Soooooo…I'm guessing you heard that little tidbit that was going to be broadcasted to all of North America, righht?"

With surprising suddenness, Chef actually punched Chris straight in the face and sent him flying behind the desk. In slow motion, you could see the fist make contact with the pretty boy's face, square in the center. You could hear a sickening crunch as the nose was pressed into the skull.

Chef kept his body in the same position from when his fist had met Chris's face for several more minutes, and Chris didn't come back up.

The screen went to static.

* * *

Courtney and the strange boy were still staring at each other, and by this time the boy had retracted his arm, though of course Courtney didn't notice. The guy suddenly looked up with a blank look on his face, and Courtney took that precise moment to feel for Geoff's pulse in his wrist, checking for irregularities in blood flow.

To the guy across from Courtney, time seemed to slow as he looked back down and saw that Courtney was about to touch Geoff. His eyes grew wide, and his hands tried to stop Courtney, but she too close…And to his immense horror, Courtney made contact with Geoff.

The guy swore, and Courtney looked up, shocked at what he was saying. "What's your problem?!" She practically screeched at the guy. He didn't answer, and instead face-palmed himself and then ran away.

Courtney's eyes followed him as he ran up to the other group of people, pushed his way through the crowd, and pulled someone away from the others. To Courtney's surprise (though let's face it, surprise is quickly being emptied out in this story), the person was Duncan.

And he was not happy.

* * *

Amidst all this weirdness, Justin, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie were still sitting at the pool juice bar, watching the discovery of Ezekiel and the understanding that Geoff was poisoned with shocked to silence attitudes. And everybody knew how hard it was to shut Sadie and Katie up, so this was serious. Tyler was always a bit lost anyways, so silencing him wasn't hard. Justin…well, Justin rarely talked, period.

But all were in a whispering buzz as they watched Courtney kneeling next to Geoff's sickly body.

"Like, Oh my Gosh, Sadie, what do thinks going on?" Katie said to her friend, to which Sadie shrugged.

"I don't know…This is really confusing." Sadie said.

"Like Oh My Gosh, I was thinking the same thing!" Katie said, annoying amazed at how in sync her and her friend were with each other.

"Uh, girls..." Tyler started, but was cut off short when all four of them saw a shining orb of white light appear next to Geoff and Courtney. It hovered there for a few moments, and then with a subtle flash the light was gone and a strange boy took its place.

"Holy…" Justin couldn't finish his sentence.

"You got that right…" Tyler said breathlessly, amazed at what he just witnessed.

They all watched as the boy and Courtney argued, and Sadie whispered to the other three, "I think I know why that guy's hand is hovering over Geoff like that. See, my sister Cindy was like, so tense and grumpy, my mom sent her to a lady that did some sort of spiritual thingy on her. It was called Reiki, I think. And I think that's what he's doing."

"What is it supposed to do?" Tyler muttered back.

Sadie shrugged and said, "I'm pretty sure that it's something to do with healing energy through the hand, and also being able to feel energy with the hand so you don't screw up and take away good energy. It's taking all the bad stuff out and putting good stuff in. Like refreshing your MP3 player with new songs."

"Wow…that is sooooo deep." Katie said as she swooned into Justin's arms. "Isn't that deep Justin?"

Justin didn't answer, in fact he didn't even glance at the girl in his arms (which made Katie huff and straighten herself out on her chair). He was watching as the boy tried to stop Courtney from touching Geoff but failed. After Courtney screamed at him, the boy ran towards the other group of ex-campers and pulled Duncan away from the others, towards Geoff and Courtney.

* * *

Heather had quickened her pace when she saw the elevator in the hallway closing. She started running and shouting at whoever was in the elevator, "Hold the door, hold the door!"

Much to Heather's relief, the person held the door, and Heather was able to slide in, slightly out of breath. She then looked at the person in the elevator, and she and the person both said at the same time, "YOU!"


End file.
